Is this the end?
by Berry Hearts
Summary: You numbly stumble through the desolated land that had once been called Tokyo, Japan. Shocked. Starving. Barely able to think. But one final question still lingers in your mind... "Are you willing to take my light and fight HIM? Or will you stand back and let this world continue to rot from the inside?" Rated T for slight language. Please read and review!


**_Hello, BerryHearts here!_**

**_I haven't been on in a long time, so when I came back I had this story here. I didn't really like some stuff I had on here so I went and updated this fanfic. :)_**

**_It's a bit dark, so be warned readers!_**

**_Also I would like to note that "you" at the beginning means the reader, or whoever you envision to be the person living in this AU._**

A desolate landscape surrounds you while black particles drift about the air. Debris and filth cling to any surface possible, overflowing the streets you believe was once called a town called "Tokyo". As a teen, you were born into this grim world, having only been told of the stories of Tokyo, and its once peaceful times protected by the superheroines of science and justice, the Powerpuff Girls Z. But those times are long gone now, and this bleak and cruel place is all you know of. You continue walking along, only being pushed forward by the hunger pangs aching in your stomach. With careful footsteps you come upon a small piece of meat, left behind by some person who had possibly camped here before. Delighted at your luck, you reach down to pick it up.

"THAT'S MINE!" a screeching voice exploded inside your brain while a hand snatched up the piece of meat from the ground. A blonde woman stood before you, her clothes in tatters with dirty hair that mangled and disheveled. Her eyes were wild, as if she was a feral creature. You step back, afraid of what this person would do to you.

"No, I found it first!" snarled an equally grungy man who had now come upon the food.

"No I got it first!" yelled the woman, flashing a glare at the man who dared contest her food. The man's eyes flashed dark red, foam dripped from his mouth, spitting at the woman in disgust.

"I saw it first you twit, SO HAND IT OVER."

"IN YOUR DREAMS BASTARD!"

The argument escalates quickly, and the feeling of dread creeps up to you. You know they're coming. Bbzzzzzz, softly at first, you hear them. BBBBBBZZZZZ louder now, you quickly flee the scene, maybe you haven't been targeted by them yet.

Black particles swarmed over the quarreling two like bees, absorbing their negative energy, and spreading their horrid curse.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" the man fell first, dropping the scrap of food he had been fighting for. His skin had dark splotches all over, quickly disintegrating into the air, until nothing was left of him but bones. The blonde woman leapt on all fours toward the fallen meat and tore at it feverishly, growling savagely as she feasted. However, the black particles were not finished yet. They mobbed the blonde as fast as the man disappeared.

"AAAAHHHH NOOOO!" she screamed in agony. Her last cries echo through your ears, and you cover your eyes to prevent yourself from seeing her last gruesome moments.

Driven insane by lack of food, water, and the many black particles that float around here, people fall one by one to their dark curse, their souls lost forever to the hands of HIM. You wonder, _"Is there any way to end this misery?"_ You sigh, if only the legendary Powerpuff Girls Z were here to save the day with light and veracity. But the Powerpuff Girls are probably just a legend, a myth to pass along to the hopefuls who want to assure others of a better future. You know that they will never come to save the day, they haven't for 50 years now.

An earthquake suddenly rattles the earth, and a piece of debris slips underneath you and you start to tumble down into a massive abyss creaking open from the shaking. You desperately scratch at the scraps of litter, hoping to get something to hold onto, but everything slides out of your grip like grease. _"This is the end."_Memories flash in your mind before a small wrinkled hand grabs your hand just before you plunge to your death. An elderly woman looks down at you, although her skin is wrinkled with age, she has lively pink eyes, _"An unusual color,"_ you note.

Heart-pumping adrenaline from the near death experience, you barely manage to squeak out, "Thank you for saving me!"

"Don't worry child, rest here, you must be exhausted." Her gentle demeanor calms you, _"Finally, someone who is sane!"_You sit down, legs wobbly and small gaps escaping your mouth. You take a second look at the elder, and you notice that she wears her grayed auburn hair in a crown braid with her hair down, frayed and faded brown coat and pants, and ragged shoes. But what catches your interest is her belt. It that looks like one of the items from the past, even with the grime covering it, you can still see a faint brightness around the intellectual item. She catches you eyeballing her belt, "So I see that you would like to inquire about this?" She points at the fascinating thing, and you nod quickly, still too drained to speak. She smiles, her eyes waver like she was looking at some distant memory when she starts her story from more than half a century earlier….

**~Fifty years earlier~**

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

"So, you two have finally come." Purred HIM. He disappeared into the darkness, "To destroy me you first have to get through my particles." He laughed.

"Brick, let's do this!" said Blossom. I nodded. Blossom and I were trapped together in the deep pits of Hell where HIM's spirit resided. To destroy all monsters and free our teammates, we had to destroy HIM's spirit. We slowly approached the dark particles, Blossom wielding her yo-yo while I was gripping my triangle-shaped chakrams. Together we advanced. I struck first.

"Bomb Barrage!" A held one of my chakrams up to eye-level with both hands on either side of the triangle. I charged, and shot multiple balls of blazing red energy at the particles.

"Strawberry Big Luck Spin!" shouted Blossom. Her yo-yo blazed pink, shooting into the dark particles. But the particles and HIM were hardly fazed.

"Now it is my turn." Said HIM. "Dark particles! Dark Barrage!" he commanded.

"Hey, that sounds like..." I trailed off. The particles formed a huge triangle, and dark black energy starting to swirl around the particles. "RU-AAAAAHHHH" I cried out as Blossom and I were thrown against the wall as the dark energy exploded beside us. Landing with a loud THUNK on the ground I quickly rise again, the Z-Rays in our bodies protecting us and leaving us with only minor injuries. "You copied my move!" I shouted at HIM. He snickered.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Dark particles! Darkberry Spin!" The dark particles once again copied Blossom's move. "AAAGGGHHH!" pain seared through my body, and when the smoked finally cleared, we were both on the ground, coughing and choking on the dark particles surrounding us.

"What do you think hnmmm? The dark particles remembers your moves and copies them!" Said HIM gleefully. Malice contorted his gaze, "Go ahead and attack us! We'll just throw everything you've got back at you! Why don't you just give up now?" I faltered as I stood, the agony of losing my friends and the pain of the last attack wearing me.

"We won't lose to you ever!" shouted Blossom. A surge of light filled me as her power glowed through her body. She spun her yo-yo expertly, "Almond Jelly Shoot!" Energy surged through her into the yo-yo. However, when it struck the particles, the pink light simply faded and disappeared. Blossom was in shock, her attack hadn't worked at all. "What just happened?"

"Keep going Blossom!" I shouted, "It's my turn! Slice and Dice!" My chakrams glowed scarlet red energy and I threw them toward the particles, but the darkness just absorbed my energy. I caught the chakrams on the way back, now empty of energy. HIM's cackle echoed throughout the cavern, while fury boiled through my blood.

"Could they be...absorbing our power?" gasped Blossom, clearly bewildered.

"Don't back down Blossom!" I yelled over the roar of noise. "Keep fighting!" The pink heroine nodded,

"Shooting Tangerine Jelly!" Blossom's yo-yo curved a huge arc through the particles, trying to find any weakness. A THUMP was heard as the yo-yo hit its mark. Taking this as an advantage I went forward with my weapon in hand.

"Blaze Trailer!" I flung my chakrams into the particles, fire blazing from the weapons. I heard an explosion, someone cried out, and smoke rose. For a while, it was quiet.

"Don't let your guard down." Whispered Blossom. "They could be-AAAHH!" she was cut off when dark particles flew from the smoke ramming into Pinky, chocking her.

"Blossom!" I cried. Running over I used my most basic attack, trying not to hurt Blossom. Managing to chase the particles away. "Blossom! Are you alright?" An angry red line was left around Blossom's neck as she struggled to speak.

"Aww. Just look at you guys. So sweet." Cooed HIM.

"You should just shut up!" I screamed at HIM. "Aren't you a feisty one, I can't wait until I break you in a thousand pieces." Chuckled HIM. "We can start with you watching that worthless brat become a Powerpunk Girl. Wouldn't you just be honored to be my audience?" giggled HIM.

"To hell with that! I would die first before you get your disgusting hands on Blossom!"(Hands? Or is it claws? Who knows?)

HIM grinned devilishly (how ironic), "Black particles, kill the girl!"

"NO!" I cried throwing myself in the way. I felt millions of years of pain shot throughout my body as I howled in misery, feeling the torturous wrath of the particles. My mind slowly went hazy. Was that Blossom calling my name? I tried to cling onto memories of myself, of my teammates, of Blossom, but the dark particles slowly ate away at them. "Run Blossom!" I cried. "Run!" I had to save Blossom before she too, was enslaved like the others. My body convulsed in pain again, and fatigue washed over my mind. Who was laughing at me? Why was I here? _I'm so tired..._

"BRICK NO!" cried a voice.

_"So loud" _I thought. _"Just let me sleep for once..."_ Blackness engulfed my vision as I closed my eyes for the last time.

**(Blossom's P.O.V.)**

"Brick don't let go of yourself! Remember us! Please!" I pleaded. Brick slowly walked away from me, and into the dark particles of HIM. "NO! Brick! Remember me? Blossom!" I cried, as tears spilled down my face. My cuts and wounds stung, as I struggled to stand on my legs, but I didn't care. I needed to help wake Brick up! He turned around. "Dark Barrage!" he shouted. His now black chakrams shot blood red energy. "GAAAAAHHH!" I was flung against the nearest wall. I slowly stood up, in pain, but before I could say anything, a fist connected with my stomach, causing me to immediately lurch from the impact. He punched me, again and again, causing me to cough up blood. "Brick! Please!" I gagged. "I can't fight you!" He was merciless, attacking me again and again. "BRICK!" I screamed. He stopped mid-punch. _Did I get through to him?_ For one split second, Brick's eyes became alive again. He stared at my bloody and broken body in horror.

"RUN BLOSSOM!" Brick grabbed his trusty chakrams and chucked it at HIM,

"GAAAH! YOU FOOL! HOW DID YOU GET FREE? ATTACK THE GIRL!" HIM screeched. Brick turned to look at me, his eyes were dead serious.

"Listen Blossom, we need one of us to survive tonight, and it sure isn't going to be me. GO!" he shoved me forward out of the cave. "FLY!"

"NO! BRICK NO!" Tears threatened to flood behind my eyes.

"FLY BLOSSOM! YOU'RE THE LAST ONE! HELP THE OTHERS! GO FLY!"

HIM's voice boomed throughout the cavern walls. "YOU WRETCHED TEEN! YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!" I sobbed, unable to hold back my emotions any longer. I took off as fast as I could out of the cave, my pink jets streaming out behind me. I left behind the biggest piece of my life that night, everything I had known would never be the same.

**~Fifty years fast forward~**

**(Still Blossom's P.O.V.)**

I had to run then. Tears streaming down my face, I managed to escape the chaotic pits of hell to reach reality. But I lost. I lost against HIM. Now my friends and family are gone. Only I am left to suffer and remember what my home in Tokyo was. My teammates, once the light of hope, were corrupted and used as pawns of the devil to destroy what they were sworn to protect. Over the years, my power has faded inside me. In this twisted world, I have found you, a young teen with a light of hope in your heart... I am unable to fight with my weak and fragileness, coming from age. However, you are young, full of life, full of hope. Are you willing to take my light and fight HIM? Or will you stand back and let this world continue to rot from the inside?

_**What would you do?**_

_**There might be a lot of mistakes on this fanfic...I tried my best. xD**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

_**~BerryHearts**_


End file.
